


Intervention

by JustSomeMusings



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And Phil doesn't know any of this is going on, Clint is busy being confused, M/M, Mild Cursing, Natasha tries to keep Tony in check, Tony isn't good at this cause he gloats too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on norsekink? I think? Maybe? I wrote this awhile ago, so I don’t remember anymore, but basically…Coulson loves Clint and Clint is oblivious. Tony and Natasha stage an intervention to cure Clint of his obliviousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

“This is an intervention,” Natasha says and Clint just stares at her. And stares. And continues to stare. 

What the fuck? 

“Enough is enough Clint. You cannot be this oblivious. It’s just not possible,” Natasha continues on as though Clint is not staring at her like she is completely and utterly insane. Because she is, “I mean you I feel like you are being permanently thick headed sometimes.”

And Clint has no idea what she’s talking about….or why Tony is here? 

“It is getting really ridiculous,” Tony starts and really Clint would like to know what’s going on, “I mean at first it was really hysterical because he was trying so hard and you were being an oblivious moron, but now it’s just getting pathetic and I’m actually starting to feel bad for him. And that’s just-“ 

“Thanks Tony. I think I got it from here,” Natasha interrupts with a glare. Tony’s hands go up in what Clint guesses is supposed to be a gesture of peace, but it’s slightly negated by the mutters of “you fucken asked for help.” 

Hawkeye would really like to be clued into this conversation. 

“So either of you want to explain what the fuck you’re talking about or am I just going to sit here while you guys talk in circles about whatever it is you’re talking about,” Hawkeye sighs more than a little tiredly at the communicating looks going back and forth between Natasha and Tony. He takes the time during their silent communication to stretch his tired muscles and try to relieve the budding tension headache he can feel coming on. He had just spent the last week on a mission and most of that mission in a nest and most of that time in the nest lying down with his gun aimed at the top secret thing they were protecting. He is more than a little exhausted. He wants to go see Phil, so that he can debrief him and so that he could see him. Phil has a way of cheering him up. The last thing he wants to deal with is…well, is whatever this is. 

“Ok. What are you thinking about because you this creepy smile on your face and it’s kind of freaking me out and I don’t think I could handle you going apeshit-“ 

“Tony! Will you shut up!” 

“What! It’s a creepy look! And I just want to make sure it’s not like directed towards us or-“ 

“Will you both shut up! Or better yet tell me what this stupid invention is about!” Clint is yelling. It’s not a good thing. But he’s frustrated. And they really need to stop confusing him. And he really wants to go see Phil, “Because I’d really like to go see Phil right now, so –“

“That’s what this is about!” Natasha cuts in. 

“What?” 

“She’s talking about how Coulson is being about as subtle as freight train running off its tracks and into a building full of people about his love for you. I mean the dude made you join the Avengers, then gives you all the best missions, and he gave you those New York Giants tickets, which he never gives to anyone because football is his life outside of S.H.E.I.L.D. I can go on-“ Clint’s mouth drops open. His eyes are wide and there is utter shock written into every tired line of his face. He’s also kind of scared. Natasha has an evil grin on her face. That never bodes well. 

“You don’t have too Tony, but I will. He gets you coffee or food, but he won’t get anything for anyone else. You get to spend however long you want in his office when the rest of us get kicked out as soon as we put a toe in the room. Plus he never stops touching you. It’s like the two of you have to be in a constant state of contact with each other. As soon as he’s in a room with you he has a hand on you. Your arm, your back, your leg. Any place,” Natasha and Tony are grinning at Hawkeye. Big, full toothed grins. Clint just stares back at them, opening and closing his mouth in shock. 

“Don’t even get me started on him helping me figure out the design for your new bow. He kept going on and on about what you liked and didn’t like. He was really and obsessively annoying about it being perfect, “Clint knows that Tony isn’t lying right because he’s still got that ridiculous grin on his face as he talks even though he somehow manages to convey his annoyance at the same time. How he does that Clint doesn’t know. 

“Wait. What? He helped design my new bow?” 

“Yep. More like he designed it and then I tried to build something different and then I got yelled at and then I did it his way and then you loved it that way, but I still think it would have been better my way,“ Clint didn’t think that he could get anymore shocked. He didn’t think it was emotionally possible. But it is. Phil designed his bow. His bow. Holy shit. 

“Holy shit.” Hawkeye is re-examining every interaction that he has every had with Phil ever. 

“Oh look! He’s finally getting it!” Tony is taking smirking to a whole new level of smugness. 

“Holy shit.” 

“Also you’re the only one that gets to call him Phil,” Natasha adds in just so she can stun him a little more. 

“Oh my God. He’s in love with me. He’s in love with me. Oh my God. I love him. I love him…and he loves me. Oh my God,” it takes about thirty more seconds before Hawkeye is out of the room, into the hallway, and practically running to Phil’s office. 

“Can we please, please, please go watch? Pleaseeeeeee?” Tony is begging Natasha complete with puppy dog eyes and hands folded together. 

“Fine,” Natasha rolls her eyes, but really she wants to see this too…if only so she can claim bragging rights and rub it in their faces later. 

Clint can see Phil’s office door. He has no idea what he’s going to say or do or what’s going to happen, but it’s going to happen. With that thought in mind he slams the door to Phil’s office open, which doesn’t even faze Phil because he just continues to work. Hawkeye must do that more than he thinks he does. 

“You’re in idiot,” That gets Phil’s attention. He looks up from his paperwork with one eyebrow raised, which is normally a danger sign to Clint, but he really doesn’t give a shit right now. 

“You’re an idiot. I’m an idiot. We are both idiots,” he says, which lowers the eyebrow and make Phil just kind of blink at him. This is about the time that Tony and Natasha show up making Phil’s eyebrow raise again. 

“Ok. One, you two get out of my office,” Phil glares at Natasha and Stark, who grumbles a we told you so before the two leave the threshold of the office, “Two, you are going to tell me what the hell you’re talking about.”

“You are in love with me,” Clint announces, which gets him both eyebrows raised and a downturn of the corners of his mouth, “And I am in love with you.” Phil just kind of stares at him for a few seconds after that, then he calmly gets up, because he can’t be anything but calm ever, and comes to stop in front of Hawkeye. Two seconds later he’s got Phil’s lips on his, an arm around his waist, and hand on his lower back. Two seconds after that he’s got his arms wrapped around Phil’s neck with one hand in Phil’s hair and is kissing back. It takes a very long while for them to break apart and when they do they’re both panting. 

“See. Idiots. We could have been doing this years ago,” Clint says. 

“True, but now we have years to make up for,” Phil responds and then adds, “Agent Romanoff and Stark get out before I shoot you both in the foot.” 

“But we should get to see this! If it weren’t for us you two would never have gotten over this stupid he doesn’t love me bullshit-“ 

“Tony you’re a perv. Let’s go,” Natasha cuts him off and then proceeds to drag him and his complaining away. Phil and Clint aren’t really paying attention though, mostly because Phil had gone back to kissing Clint after his announcement, which Clint was pretty much ok with. 

“You know we’re gonna have to thank them,” he mumbles against Phil’s mouth. 

“I’m not thanking Tony,” Phil says and then uses evasive maneuvers to distract Clint.


End file.
